This disclosure relates generally to executing a generic query specification containing one or more expressions, and more specifically, to executing an expression in a query specification in a computer system that hosts underlying source data, rather than executing the expression at a computing device configured for performing queries and analysis of data stored in multiple databases.
Multidimensional Expression (MDX) language is a query language for retrieving data from a multidimensional data structure, such as an Online Analytical Processing (OLAP) data structure. The MDX language also includes the capability to perform calculations on data retrieved in a query. Multidimensional data structures and query languages can be used by an enterprise to facilitate data analysis, such as ad hoc analysis and queries. A computing device can be configured for performing ad hoc queries and analysis of data stored in multiple databases. Computing devices configured for these purposes may include a cache of OLAP data.
Structured Query Language (SQL) is a language used to access data stored in a relational database. A relational database, in contrast to a multidimensional or OLAP database, organizes data in two dimensions, i.e., as tables having rows and columns. A relational database is typically used in an enterprise to store large quantities of transactional data and can be used by anyone involved with processing transactions. In contrast, a multidimensional or OLAP database is typically used in an enterprise by a smaller group of individuals, such as a marketing department, to perform ad hoc queries.